The creation of faux finishes on objects and surfaces has been achieved in the past by various methods. These methods have proven to be time consuming and tedious due to the necessity of carrying out multiple steps to achieve the desired aesthetic effect. As a result, the cost of obtaining these faux finishes may be prohibitively high, or require an excessive time commitment on the part of the painter.
Examples of such faux finishes include faux marble, giving a surface the appearance of being marble, and faux texture, giving the surface the appearance of depth or texture. Both of these faux finishes are aesthetically desirable, but expensive and time consuming to produce by known methods. Faux marble methods usually include applying multiple sponge painted layers of paint over the surface or object, usually with drying time required between each successive layer. After the sponge painting is complete, applying random line-type marks is typically accomplished by feather painting techniques to produce a "veined" appearance often found in marble. Faux texture methods usually include applying multiple layers of paint or other coating over the surface or object using various techniques known in the art, usually with drying time required between each successive layer. For example, a faux texture finish giving the appearance of overlapping leaves would require the application of numerous layers of leaf images, as well as the creation of blended areas and other subtle effects.
Other methods of achieving such faux finishes include the application of faux finish wallpaper. However, the use of wallpaper also has its problems, including being expensive, time consuming to install, having a short life span, and lacking the randomness of the true finish.